A What?
by kiki399
Summary: Lois asks Clark out on a date, but things aren't quite what they seem. CLOIS. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A What?  
**Author:** kiki39  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Lois asks Clark out on a date, but things aren't quite what they seem. Answer to David's challenge.  
**Timeline:** Post-Lucy  
**Author's Notes:** My one and only multi-chapter story. Just posting for archiving purposes.

Chapter 1:

"A WHAT!"

Lois Lane rolled her eyes at the stunned expression on Clark Kent's face.

"A date. You may have heard of it out here in Kansas. Usually—depending on your sexual preference—girl and boy dress up, go out, awkward moments ensue. Sound familiar?" She questioned, a smirk playing across her lips.

Clark sighed in frustration. "I know what a date is Lois. But what I can't understand is why you're asking me on one. Is this some kind of joke? Or a trick?" he asked suspiciously. "Wait a minute, is this revenge for me telling your date that you had some anger management issues?"

Lois laughed. "You are so paranoid. But to answer your questions; no, no and no. I so got you back for that little stunt you pulled last week. I told Lana about that little problem you have, which affected your...uh, interaction with her while you were dating."

Clark groaned. "So that's why she's been giving me weird looks these last few days."

"So, what do you say, Smallville?" She pressed. "Quit procrastinating. You know you'll say yes eventually."

"And you are so sure of that because...?" Clark asked, the shock was wearing off and he was finding himself enjoying Lois' attempts to convince him.

Lois grinned. "Because you've never been able to say no to me and actually follow through on it. You always end up doing what I ask."

Clark looked at her skeptically.

"Fine, example one: the green juice make-out incident with the Stepford cheerleaders, which you should really thank me for, by the way. Example two—"

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll go on this date with you. Just know I absolutely do not trust you." Clark warned, stepping closer in an attempt to intimidate her with his height. He should have known that wouldn't work with her.

Lois just looked up at him mischievously and smiled. "Perfect. Tomorrow at 1100 hours, sharp."

"Yes, sir" Clark saluted her, amused. He watched her saunter down the stairs of the loft.

She was definitely up to something.

He knew Lois wasn't asking him out on a date-date. Despite the fact that they both have found themselves bantering and flirting almost constantly of late, they seemed to be forging a stronger friendship then the lusting-after relationship he had gone through with Lana the past few years.

In the past few months he had come to recognize his obsession with Lana for what it was—physical attraction and his own longing to not be so alone. He hated to admit it, but a big part of his epiphany had come from Lois constantly calling him on his crap, and finding out Chloe was aware of his secret. The relief in having Chloe understanding and covering his back was immense.

He had found himself hanging out more and more with Chloe and Lois, and actually enjoying himself. But that still didn't explain the date with Lois. Maybe if he watched her closely for the next four days he would have a better idea what she was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Saturday, 1109 hrs_

Clark paced anxiously around the kitchen. His parents just watched him in amusement as they finished their lunch.

"Clark, will you _please_ sit down. All that pacing is giving me a headache," Jonathan said.

"Sorry" Clark shot his dad a sheepish smile.

"Honey, why on earth are you so nervous?" Martha asked curiously. "You told us yourself, this isn't a real date, its just Lois."

Clark sighed running a hand through his hair. "I know but that's the problem. It's _because_ it's Lois. Who knows what she has planned or what she'll do to me."

Lois leaned against the doorframe watching in delight. "Wow, talk about dramatics. Lana Lang has nothing on you. I'm so proud you think so highly of me." It continually amazed her how easy it was to ruffle farm boy's feathers. Although honesty made her admit he was _fairly_ good at ruffling hers as well.

Clark turned and glared at her. "You're late."

His eyes widened slightly as he took her in. She was dressed simply and sleekly, with her hair done up and just the slightest hint of make up. The result was stunning.

Lois smirked. "So sue me. C'mon we have things to do." With a wink to the Kents, she waved goodbye and propelled Clark out the door.

She had to admit, he filled out his button down shirt quite nicely. Not to mention that butt in those pants. _'Lois!_' She shook herself. _'Not even going there' _she told herself.

Clark turned to face her. "You all right?" he asked curiously. She had an unreadable expression on her face. She snapped out of it and grinned. "Of course. The real question is, how are you?"

"Well, I'd be much better if I was the one driving" he replied, grinning right back.

"Watch it Clark, or you might be my next casualty." She retorted.

"Wow Lois, lunch in Metropolis! How creative." That earned him a hard punch in the arm. "Hey!" he pretended to be wounded. "And you wonder why it isn't hard to convince people you have anger issues..."

Lois stopped walking and turned on him. She came closer, invading his space. When she was an inch from his face she looked up and said softly, "First of all, Clark. **Senorita Juanita's** has the most amazing Latin American dishes in the city. Secondly, you'll thank me for showing you the perfect place to take a date when you get to college. And thirdly, I'm starting slow. I'd hate to overwhelm your delicate sensibilities by being too _'creative'_ so early."

She leaned in a little more, her eyes still locked on Clark's. He leaned in towards her, prepared to meet her when she added, " and any more anger comments and you'll really feel the Lane wrath," then turned away and entered the restaurant.

Clark just stood there for a moment. "What the hell just happened?" he mumbled to himself. A guy about his age walked by, pausing to pat Clark's shoulder and said, "Hey man, those hot babes are dangerous. Good luck with that one," before walking by.

"Umm...thanks?" Clark replied. He took a deep breath, putting all thoughts of Lois and her lips away.

Two could play this game, he decided. Straightening his shoulders he walked in to join Lois with a confidence he didn't quite feel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lois was right. The food was delicious. She had ordered all sorts of appetizers, convincing him to try some disturbing looking dishes. And he was enjoying himself. They had both relaxed a bit and had fallen into easy and intimate conversation. The more he learned about Lois the more surprised and confused he became.

"I'm so full" Lois moaned, pushing her plate away.

Clark laughed. "Well you ate enough. I've never seen a girl eat like that before."

"Hey! I was hungry, and I'm a growing girl," she defended herself.

"Really?" He swallowed his remark, and instead tried the ol'Kent charm. He still owed her for that bit out front. "Well, you look great. And thanks for lunch, Lois." He said.

She cocked her head and gave him a funny look.

"What?" Clark asked puzzled.

Lois just shook her head. "Never mind." She glanced at her watch again.

"Okay what's up" Clark asked covering her watch with his hand.

Lois faltered for a moment. "Oh, right. Well, I still have more 'creative' plans that must be accomplished in a set time frame."

Clark leaned forward smirking. "Will I be impressed?" His hand began rubbing soft circles along her wrist.

She pulled her hand away and stood up. "Maybe," she said over her shoulder.

They spent the next two hours at the Metropolis Museum, checking out the different exhibits. Lois began speaking in a British accent and playing the part of an art snob to perfection. Soon she was able to coax Clark into joining her— minus the accent, of course.

Towards the end of the tour, their comments became so outrageous that they had drawn the ire of half the patrons in the building. Clark figured it was time to escape before another person's conversation with Lois turned into a full-fledged argument.

He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Excuse me dear, but we really better be going if we want to be on time for…that thing."

Lois looked up at him as if he were insane. He couldn't blame her. He was beginning to have doubts himself. He pulled her tighter against him and began extraditing her from the group of older men.

As soon as they were outside Lois began speaking. "God Clark! Could you believe those sexist, ignorant pricks?" She asked indignantly.

Without giving him a second to respond she forged on. "I mean really, women shouldn't have their art work prominently displayed? Inferior my ass…" Lois continued ranting, unmindful of Clark's arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

He listened amused, as she went on and on about a Judith Leyster and Elizabeth Nourse and composition, tonality, and illumination and her views on politics and gender. He steered them towards the river path in Metropolis Central Park.

"Geez Lois," Clark laughed. "You're a walking encyclopedia. How you keep getting kicked out of school, I don't know."

She straightened and slipped deftly out of Clark's arm. "Oh, that." She said breezily.

"Well, back when the General was stationed in Paris, I would sneak out to watch people paint and draw. I met a small group of women artists. They were amazing — both professionally and personally. They would let me sit and watch them every day. And I sat there, watching them create some amazing stuff and constantly being cheated and ignored by gallery owners and the good-old-boys club that ran the museums. I just _hated _theunfairness and injustice of it." She said quietly.

Clark hesitated, unsure what to say, so instead he simply took her hand, lacing her small fingers with his. She squeezed them lightly then turned to face him, her mask firmly back in place. "One of the _many_ things that piss me off." She said lightly.

He smiled down at her. Trying to match her tone he replied, "I'll keep that in mind. Now let's go. I've got an idea."

He took advantage of their linked hands and pulled her towards the park.

"Clark!" She yelped as she stumbled forward, caught off guard by his quickness. "Geez Smallville, some warning next time." She grumbled, trotting lightly to keep up with him. "You do realize I'm in heels, don't you?"

"Oh, suck it up Princess. I've seen you do many less physically demanding things in high heels" he retorted.

"Call me Princess again, Clarkie, and you and junior will be singing soprano for a week." She rejoined.

"That's low" he replied, hurt. He slowed down to walk at a more leisurely pace, just to be safe.

"Oh don't even try it Clark. I'm immune to your 'I'm-so-sad-it-looks-like-my-puppy-dog-just-died look.'" Lois said pushing his face away with her free hand.

Clark couldn't help but laugh at that. He captured her free hand and pushed both of them behind her back. He leaned in close, knowing how much she hated her personal space invaded.

He closed the distance between them, lightly brushing her lips. "I do not have a 'sad-my-puppy-dog-just-died' look," he whispered against her mouth. He felt her smile. It took all his self-control to pull back. Their flirting exchanges were getting dangerous. It must be the Metropolis air, or the food.

Lois opened her eyes quickly, surprised at his forward teasing. Then she remembered her little stunt in front of **Senorita Juanita's. **"Pay back's a bitch," she mumbled under her breath.

Clark snapped his head towards her, wondering if her words were a statement or a threat.

Lois stared at him, a slow smile lighting her face. "Let's go and check out the street artists, Smallville," she suggested jerking him forward. They still had some time to kill.

They spent the next two hours watching the artists' paint and sketch. Then they picked up some hot dogs and ice cream from one of the street vendors and ate their meal under the shade of a large oak tree. They lay there, talking and joking as the sun faded into the horizon, casting a halo of gold, pinks and purples all around them.

Suddenly Lois shot up, trying to return to a more conscious state. "Oh crap, oh crap," she mumbled, wiping the grass from her body.

Clark sat up, a worried expression on his visage. "What?" He asked sleepily. He had been so relaxed lying on the grass next to Lois, his fingers lightly tickling her skin… He shook his head sharply.

Those thoughts were too treacherous to even contemplate.

"Clark? Clark? C'mon we've got to go. No time to go all amnesic on me" she said hurriedly, grabbing his arm, attempting to pull him up.

She underestimated his weight and went tumbling down on top of him.

"Ooph," The air left her lungs in a rush. She opened her eyes to find Clark's face right in front of her. His eyes were bright with mirth and…something.

_Oh no. Bad Lane. Do not look in his eyes_ She commanded herself. She looked down at his lips. _Shit. Even worse_. She subconsciously licked her lips, fighting a losing battle with herself.

That did it for Clark. He had watched her internal struggle with interest until she had bit her lower lip, and then moistened them with her tongue. There was only so much a guy could take. It took all his restraint to meet her lips gently. Just as he felt her begin to respond, her lips opening in invitation, something hit them.


	4. Chapter 4

He wasn't sure who groaned as they parted. They looked up to see a group of young kids and a soccer ball.

"Ewww…gross!"

"Are you married?"

"Get a room!" were some of the mature comments being hurled at them.

Lois blushing, quickly stood. "Watch it guys, or one of you boys are next" she threatened.

Clark tried to swallow his laughter. Most of the girls and boys ran away, a few lingered. One curious little boy stood his ground, his bright smile matching his bright red hair. He looked up at Lois in awe.

"Really?" he asked.

Lois glanced at Clark in surprise, and then turned to give the boy her full attention. She grinned, dropping down to a squat. The boy just waited.

In a lightening-fast motion Lois peeked his cheek, stood up and ruffled his hair. "Get back to your friends, kid," she said warmly.

The blushing boy gave Lois a huge smile that died as soon as he saw Clark stand up and cross his arms over his chest.

The boy turn and ran back to join his friends - safety in numbers.

"Oh very nice and mature there Clark" Lois' laughter died the instant she looked at her watch.

"Yeah, well, —" he was interrupted by Lois taking his hand and sprinting full speed back towards her car. Despite the distance she was barely out of breath. Another interesting tidbit to add to his growing list on Lois Lane.

They jumped in the car, Lois pulling away before he even had the door fully shut. When they were on the highway he finally felt it was safe to question her.

"What was that all about? Why the hurry? I thought you were supposed to be teaching me some first date techniques." Clark asked, trying to keep his tone light. He was worried he had moved too fast, making her pull away. Or maybe it had all been a mistake.

Lois glanced at him and winked. "This is the 'how to make a quick escape lesson."

"Except you almost hit a few pedestrians," Clark reminded her.

"I did _not_."

"Suuure," he drawled.

"Oh, shut up."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Clark looked out his window, mentally counting how long Lois would be able to handle the silence. He didn't have to wait long.

"Listen Clark, about what happened today…that shouldn't have happened. I mean we aren't usually like that, and I don't, I wouldn't do anything like...that if we were in Smallville, so yeah, just wanted to establish that," Lois tried to explain awkwardly.

Clark watched her struggle. He felt a surge of disappointment and confusion at her words. The dynamic between them had changed, or shifted--whether it was the fact that they were out of Smallville or the lack or restrictions and expectations upon them--he wasn't sure. And despite his confusion over his own feelings regarding Lois, her words still stung.

"Clark?"

He broke out of his reverie.

"No, I heard you. Today was...a mistake, or just a fluke occurrence. Got it." Clark replied, trying to keep his tone light.

Lois winced.

"Not a mistake, more like we just got a bit carried away. We joke and flirt and fight. That's are thing. I enjoy it, but..." Lois paused, trying to think of the right words. She knew Clark and his tendency to brood, and she wanted him to understand _exactly_ what she was trying to say.

She sighed. What the hell, she'd just say it fast, like the Band-Aid metaphor—the quicker the better.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. We have a... unique relationship. We can't really stand each other, but at the same time, we're always around each other. And let's face it, things with us would never work out. You still have unresolved issues with Lana, and Chloe. And for me, my cousin comes first—"

"Lois," Clark interrupted. "Take a breath. And let me say something. I know what you're saying and I don't disagree, but I also know that what happened today wasn't a mistake. I had fun; I actually enjoyed the whole time I spent with you. I can't honestly remember when I laughed that much. I'm not saying that now… I don't know" Clark said frustrated. "I just know it wasn't a mistake." He added resolutely.

Lois laughed.

Clark turned to stare at her. That was definitely not the reaction he was expecting.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she apologized, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Well I'm glad you find this so funny" Clark said, indignant. "It's your fault, anyway. I know you didn't ask me out on this _date _for any normal reasons. I don't know if you were just bored, or wanted to freak me out, or get back at me for those pranks I've been playing on you—"

"Wow, paranoid much?" Lois interrupted him, grinning. "My reasons will be revealed when the time is right" Lois said cryptically. "But for now, let's just agree that what happens in Metropolis, stays in Metropolis."

Clark smirked. "Happens?"

"Happened. What happened today," Lois quickly corrected.

Clark smiled, relieved that the awkward explanations and rationalizations wouldn't have to be discussed and dissected between them. He figured that would be difficult enough on his own.

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"We're going home? It's eight o'clock on a Saturday—and I know it's not past your bedtime… Disappointing Lane, disappointing" Clark taunted as they pulled up to the farm.

"Funny Kent. Now get your butt out of my car, we're already behind schedule" Lois commanded, hurriedly collecting her purse and coat from the car.

Clark watched her in amusement. She was really flustered. Maybe he'd just take his time…

"What are you, two?" Lois asked, irritably. She walked back to prod him from behind.

"What's the rush?" he asked over his shoulder, feet dragging.

"I swear you'll pay for being difficult," Lois threatened, continuing to steer him towards the house.

Clark laughed as he leaned against the wall, waiting for her to unlock the door. She pushed it open harder than was necessary.

"You know" Clark mused, "you're kind of cute when you're mad." Despite the fact he said it to push her buttons he really did mean it.

"SURPRISE!"

Clark stopped in his tracks, stunned. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment and shock.

The lights turned on to reveal a small crowd of his family and friends, and Shelby.

"Oh God."

Lois turned to smirk at him. "Happy Birthday, Smallville. And I'm _always_ cute. Now go greet your guests," she whispered lifting a hand under his chin and shutting his slack jaw. "Go on," she nudged him forward.

"Ummm…thanks…everyone. Wow, this is a surprise."

He was astonished and delighted to see one of his oldest friends in the throng of people.

"Pete!"

"Hey, Clark, didn't think I'd miss your eighteenth birthday, did you?" Pete replied grinning.

Clark laughed.

"Happy Birthday Clark! You should've seen your face…" Chloe laughed delightedly, dragging Lois behind her.

"Thanks, Chloe" he said enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm glad to see you survived your date with Lois. I knew you'd enjoy it," she whispered in his ear.

Clark pulled away, for the second time in the past few minutes he was rendered speechless.

Chloe just smiled at his bewilderment. "C'mon cous', let's go hit up the snack table" she said grabbing Lois and leaving just as quickly as they came.

Clark watched them go in bemusement.

"Nice entrance, man. Since when do you have a thing for Chloe's hot cousin?" Pete asked breaking Clark's contemplation.

He winced. "You heard that, huh?"

Pete laughed. "Oh yah, you should've seen your mom and Chloe's expressions. You'd think they had won a bet or something."

Before he could respond Lana came up to join them.

"Happy birthday, Clark," Lana greeted him, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Oh, thanks Lana"

"So…it sounds like you and a good time today" she said.

Clark looked at her. "Yeah, I really did."

Lana's smile faltered slightly. "You sound surprised."

Clark laughed uncomfortably. "Well I guess you could say it was unexpected."

"Oh, well I'm glad. Well, I, uh, better let you catch up with Pete. I'll see you guys in a bit" she smiled and then melted back into the crowd.

Clark spent the next few hours catching up with Pete and mingling with friends and family. His mom had baked a massive cake, and despite the singing part, he was having a great time.

Finally late into the night, or early in the morning, depending on how you looked at it, most of the guests had departed. Only Chloe and Pete remained. His parents had retired upstairs over an hour ago, leaving the four friends to themselves.

They were sitting in the leaving room, lounged out on the sofas and sharing stories when Lois got up to leave. Chloe and Pete glanced at each other in amusement as they noticed Clark watching her depart.

"I'll be right back," Clark said suddenly, jumping up from his seat and disappearing after Lois.

"I _told_ you there's something going on there!" Chloe exclaimed as Clark left the room.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for not believing you. So your cousin, huh? The one that Clark keeps telling me he can't stand" Pete mused.

"Obvious case of denial" Chloe agreed.

"And you're okay with that?" Pete asked skeptically.

"Yeah. It's weird—and hard to explain— but watching those two together, despite the constant bickering, no one can deny there's… a spark or chemistry. I mean the _whole_ town can see it. But they're oblivious, and that made me realize that, no matter what happens, Clark and I will never have that spark or…whatever. And I started to realize that maybe that's okay; we make _much_ better friends anyway. Not to mention, I'm not willing to settle for a relationship that lacks that sort of chemistry." Chloe shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it, really."

Pete nodded. "I think I get it, and it's true, you do deserve the best. Plus, I could never see you settling for anything, anyway."

Chloe smiled. "Now the real question remains…"

"And that would be?"

Chloe sighed dramatically. "To spy or not to spy…"

"Chloe!" Pete exclaimed.

"What? You can't tell me you aren't tempted."

"Heck yah, I'd love to watch." Pete admitted.

"But that would be wrong." Chloe reminded him.

"Definitely" he agreed.

They looked at each other.

After contemplating for all of two seconds whether they should spy or not, Chloe and Pete snuck out after Clark, both mindful of his super hearing abilities, and joined Shelby at the screen door.

They watched Clark and Lois talk softly for a few minutes. Then, as was par for the pair, their conversation seemed to turn into another disagreement.

"Geez, do they always fight?" Pete whispered.

"Yep, it's their sick version of foreplay…I think. But you have to admit this is way more entertaining than any movie" Chloe whispered back excitedly.

"All we need is popcorn," he agreed.

They watched silently for a few minutes.

"Oh! Go Clark!" she squeezed her hands together.

"Man, remind me never to watch any sort of sport with you" Pete muttered.

"Shhh! It's getting good." Chloe leaned forward in anticipation.

The scene before them began to heat up.

Both pairs of mouths dropped.

"Oh. My. God."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Earlier _

Lois was relieved to escape into the cool night air. It had been a long day. As soon as she had entered the Kent's home she had been whisked away, first by Chloe to meet a few of Clark's friends, then by Mrs. Kent to do the awkward family introductions.

But her greatest test had come from evading the Chloe Inquisition. Her little cousin was just too damn curious for her own good. Lois had begged off the questions by promising to fill her in later.

She'd finally had enough of the sideways glances and the lame attempts at discreet staring, and it definitely didn't help having her cousin and Clark joining in. It was disconcerting. She wasn't a person who looked to be the center of attention. She had better things to do.

Like stop thinking about a certain farm boy and their day in Metropolis. Not to mention how she was going to explain all that to Chloe. She wondered if they both had been affected by one of those crazy meteor rocks. Or drugged, or…

Actually, the more she thought about it…this was all Chloe's fault. And Mrs. Kent's. They were the ones who thought it would be a great idea for her to get Clark off the farm to do all the party preparation stuff. Since she was no Martha Stewart she had become immediately expendable.

It had been Chloe's bright idea for her to ask Clark out on a 'date'. But she had allowed herself to be talked into it. The thought of throwing him off-balance and leaving him a little suspicious and paranoid had seemed like a fun idea at the time. Especially after his last prank.

Now look where it had gotten her: unsettled and confused. Definitely not something she wants to deal with.

"Hey" Clark said softly, joining her along the veranda.

Lois jumped. "What are you doing here?" It came out harsher than she intended.

He sighed. "Fresh air."

She turned to face him, eyebrows arched.

"And to see how you were doing" he amended. "You were pretty quiet in there."

"Yeah, well, see how you do with a bunch of strangers giving you weird looks all night, trying to figure out what exactly my relationship is to you. Thanks for that by the way."

Clark winced. "I'm trying to block that. Although you're not the only one getting the weird looks, my mom and dad and Chloe… it's disturbing."

Lois smiled.

He grinned. "So, Chloe told me how my mom and her roped you into getting me off the farm."

"Yeah, those two are a dangerous tag-team."

Clark nodded his agreement. "So… this whole day was just…" he trailed off, unsure what exactly he was trying to say.

"An obligation?" Lois finished for him. "No, I did it because I wanted to. I won't lie; it took a fair bit of convincing. I definitely thought I was the wrong choice, but your mom and Chloe were persistent. Not to mention getting out of the baking, decorating…you get the idea – all stuff I rather avoid. Plus, I figured it would be fun messing with your head a little."

"Smart. I was so preoccupied with figuring out what elaborate trick you were up to that I didn't even clue in to mom's excessive baking-and-cleaning kick she'd been on for the last few days."

"Yep, I knew you'd never believe the whole date thing. But you should've seen your face!" She burst out laughing.

Clark just watched her in amusement. He leaned forward, mimicking her pose.

"Yeah, well, you kind of caught me off-guard. You were being freakishly nice, not to mention the last time you gave me that look I had to go make out with Mandy," He reminded her.

Lois smirked. "Yes, having to make out with a cheerleader, poor baby."

"Umm…speaking of making out" Clark hesitated. As soon as he spoke Lois' walls were back in place. He took a steadying breath. "What do we do now?"

Lois turned away, focusing on the open fields. "Nothing. It never happened."

"I can't do that Lois," he said firmly. "And it would never work. We see each other every day. We both hang out with Chloe; we play crib with my parents… We have to figure out something. Everyone already suspects…something."

Lois turned to him, arms crossed defensively. "Fine, Smallville, what do _you_ suggest?"

He smirked, his confidence rising at her defensive posture. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm _not_ afraid of anything" she retorted.

"Prove it."

"Fine."

Clark closed the distance between them, their eyes locked in challenge, both too stubborn to give in or retreat.

He reached out, tracing the contour of her face with his fingertip.

Lois tensed but didn't back down.

He snaked his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her forward ever so slowly, daring her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, her voice more breathless than she would have liked. Her body was slowly betraying her.

Clark grinned impishly, "I'm proving it," he said before his lips came crashing down on hers.

"Oh, shit," she mumbled.

This time there was no teasing or playing. He knew what he wanted—what had eluded him all day—and he went for it without reservation or doubt.

"Oh my God!" They heard Chloe exclaim.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

They jumped apart.

"Way to go Chloe!" they heard Pete hiss. "Uh, don't mind us, we were just leaving" he said pulling Chloe out the screen door.

"Don't leave. I was just going up to bed" Lois replied quickly.

As she slid past them she grabbed her cousin, dragging her into the living room.

"I'm sorry Chlo, that was _not_ supposed to happen again."

"Again?" Chloe asked, her eyes widening.

Lois grimaced. "Well, there was a slight incident in Metropolis." She shut her eyes and waited for Chloe to speak. Or yell.

She was surprised when Chloe enveloped her in a tight hug, shrieking in delight. "It's about time!"

Lois opened her eyes, confused. "What? Uh, Chloe I think you're missing something big here. Like wanting to kill me?"

"Don't play dumb Lois, or try to hide behind my old feelings. You know how I feel about Clark now. You guys have been doing that whole fighting-and-flirting thing for so long, we knew it was only a matter of time."

"We?"

"Oh, just practically all of Smallville" Chloe answered off-handedly. "By the way, sorry for interrupting, but I have never seen Clark like that, well, at least not with Lana. That was seriously _HOT."_

"Chloe!" Lois attempted to stop her cousin's hyper chatter.

"Right. Oops. Sorry, Pete and I will leave you two alone. Good luck! Love you Cous'! And I expect details tomorrow, you hear!" Chloe said quickly. She was too excited to take a breath. She gave Lois one last hug before rushing back outside to say good-bye to Clark, and to snag Pete.

Lois just started after her, confused and unsure what just happened.

Clark walked into the living room where Lois was still standing.

"I think I'm cursed," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair in sheer frustration.

"Huh?"

Clark watched her. "Things alright between you and Chloe?"

She looked up. "Yeah, great actually. At least I think so. She talked and left so fast my head's still spinning. What were you mumbling about?"

"Just that I'm cursed. Maybe this was a bad idea." Clark slumped dejectedly onto the nearest chair.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Oh please, get over yourself, Smallville. I thought you were over these pity parties."

She walked towards him, stopping to lean against the wall, arms crossed, prepared to kick his butt if he continued in the same vein.

Clark stood up. "I am, but you know what, I think I've been pretty honest about how I'm starting to feel for you, and you just dodge me. And not just today, even before if you think about it. And how am I to—"

Lois had enough of the talking. She walked up to him and before he even realized what she was doing, she grabbed his shirt collar and tugged. Hard. "Shut up, Smallville." She whispered before kissing him.

He smiled against her lips. She was definitely bossy but in this case, he didn't mind in the least.

He pushed her up against the wall and proceeded to kiss her properly.

In their lust-filled stupor, they didn't notice the picture hanging precariously on the wall until it came crashing down.

"Way to go!" Lois whispered breathlessly, pushing him away.

"You knocked it over."

They both bent down, cleaning the pieces of shattered glass.

"You pushed me into it."

"Clark?" Jonathan and Martha came rushing into the room.

"It's okay, a picture fell, that's all." He reassured them.

"Smallville here, knocked it over while we were cleaning up" Lois added.

"What! _I _knocked it over? That was your fault."

Jonathan watched them suspiciously. "Never mind. I don't think I want to know." They were obviously hiding something. And he was too tired to listen to them argue about it.

Martha just watched them in bemusement. Both of their faces were flushed, but whether from embarrassment, anger… or something else, she wasn't certain.

"Just pick up the big pieces. The rest can wait till morning. Are you two going to bed soon?" she asked.

Clark's cheeks went scarlet; he shot Lois a warning glare as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Lois and I are just going to finish cleaning up then we're going to bed. And thanks again for tonight. It was a really nice surprise."

"You're welcome son. Good night you two." Jonathan replied with a yawn. The adrenaline had run its course and exhaustion was taking over.

Martha said her goodnights, hugging both of them. Before she exited the room she turned and watched her son and their houseguest speaking in heated whispers. Shaking her head at their strange behavior she followed her husband. Something was going on. Maybe Chloe had an idea.

"That was too close!" Lois exclaimed, throwing the last shards of glass into the trash. "Two points for me." She threw her hands up in mock-victory.

Clark stared, unimpressed. "Too close" he agreed. "We have rotten luck with interruptions."

He was beginning to worry about the lack of self-control he seemed to have when she was around. Now that he knew what it was like to kiss Lois Lane, all his thoughts and efforts seemed to focus on how and when he could kiss her again.

"Right, well, tomorrow we'll be going picture frame hunting," She said staring dubiously at the broken picture. "That does not look fixable."

Clark looked over her shoulder. "Definitely not fixable," he agreed.

They finished cleaning in silence, double checking to make sure no one would get a piece of glass in a foot, then cleaned the few remaining plates and party cups. Lois grinned tiredly. "Not bad, we finished faster than I thought."

"Mmm hmm," he acknowledged, dropping his pillow and blanket on to the couch.

"Clark…"

"Yeah?" he asked turning to face her.

"Just so you know, I foresee us spending a lot of time in that loft of yours." She smirked and his surprised expression then kissed him lightly before twisting out of his grasp and heading upstairs to bed.

He watched her go with a smile. He had a feeling things were going to get very interesting.

_We might kiss when we are alone  
When nobody's watching  
We might take it home  
We might make out when nobody's there  
It's not that we're scared  
It's just that it's delicate_

_**Delicate-Damien Rice**_

**The End**


End file.
